User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Status: i'm lazy and probably won't do it unless you nag me and say 'hey please do this for me i love you' Proper Layout: Charart :Pelt Color: :Eye Color: :Any Markings: (tabby, tuxedo, tortoiseshell, wavy stripes, ect.) :Any Effects: (scars, nicked ears, ect.) :Who This User Request is From: :File Name: :Gender: :Rank: :Fur :Remember: You can only have one personal image. I will upload it under yourusername.personal.png, regardless if you want it or not. That is the image policy. '' Chapter Hi Icy, There was a chapter I nominated that had the voting made for, but I think it was forgotten to be put onto the PB votes section, because it isn't there. It's Forum:Silver_Nomination_-_The_Rescue/Part_2 21:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) i just dont want them writing junk on my talk page, its anoying and could u tell them to stop best regards, tawnyfang ummm okay, that rule does not make sense, could u please explain it to me? (by the way nice den) tawnyfang sorry for anoying u but im new so how do i create one of thoose?? tawnyfang ok, your very nice i gtg but can we be freinds? thanks for helping, tawnyfang hey, icy, this is a charart reqest, because i would like you to make me a cat cuz your awesome. pelt color: white tabby longhaired wavy black stripes eartufts green eyes torn ears, fluffy tail, black paws. show me it on your page then ill get it. call it tawnyfang from tawnyfang ps(your awesome) also on my talk page tell me when your done, tawnyfang also this cat is a tom deputy tawnyfang Project Books Hey Icy, Sorry to bother you about this, but there are lots of silver nominations on PB that should have been CBV'ed or had their votes up a while ago. There's also a vote that needs to be closed. Could you CBV/put up the votes for these nominations? Thanks! also, could you add the ''The Ultimate Guide and Secrets of the Clans sections for monster? ;) 03:28 Sat Jan 30 I Would love to Join your talk page, Please! PC FA Hey can you get Cherrytail up at the front page of the wiki? I'm really busy this week and can't take time to write it out. 20:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Thankyou! I've covered everything else you just need to write up for the front page. 20:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Project Books Hello, I did go on PB's talk page and saw all of the conversation about inactivity and I know I was once part of the project, and got kicked from it. I do wish to join PB again...but I don't know if that's really possible? I totally respect that I was inactive for a solid two months, and I deserved to be booted off then, but I was in the middle of a huge mid-life crisis, and I really couldn't help it. There has to be consequences for the project to work, such as getting removed from the project. I was wondering since I was 'technically' a member before the conversation on activity was started, if maybe you could assign me a number of articles to do to be back on the project. I won't leave again, I know that. If I can't be part of the project, then I wish y'all the best of luck and will always be there to support the project. Sorry for ranting... :) Respectfully ~ Archive 29 I realize that it's really not that important, but a join request is in PB archive 29, and all the other join requests are in a seperate archive section so I just wanted to let you know just in case you wanted to change it. Probably not important tho. 20:21, 2 February 2016 (UTC) Re: BloodClan That's okay. I think I'll probably nominate it for gold sometime in the next few weeks, but I was wondering, is a gold nomination pretty much the same procedures as a silver nomination, except that the article must have been an FA? Also, just wanted to point out that SkyClan's Destiny/21's Nomination was CBV'ed, but archived before the vote was up. Could you fix this? 00:48 Wed Feb 3 Quotes Hello! There were some chapter subpages that were made silver(a long time ago) and they don't have quotes. I was wondering if I would be allowed to add them? I'm pretty sure I should, but they are already silver and everything. Some examples are the subpages from The Darkest Hour so... 15:40, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Psst... Hey, Icy... My images have gone over three days without comment, could scarly has comment? 05:04, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Apprentice tutorial thanks! I just tried out your tortie tutorial and I think that cat I made turned out beautiful. So I just wanted to say thanks and I also hope you do more video tutorials! They are super helpful. 21:27, February 21, 2016 (UTC) talk page There's nothing wrong with it. i'm starting to think you just don't like me. it's just a quote, and who's going to look at my page anyway? it's not against the rules. There's nothing wrong with it. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 16:21, February 23, 2016 (UTC) quote Can't i edit it? And i am allowed to add it back, it's just some people don't want me to. i'll just change it. What's wrong with it, the eyeballs? Or what? Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 20:13, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Brightheart Why did you undo it? Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 17:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, i'll find another thing. And dogs can't scratch. They just can't. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 17:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) When i get my dog's claws, press them as hard as possible to my skin, and rake them down it, it doesn't make a mark. At all. Their claws are worn down, they can't retract them. And they can't swipe. They don't swipe. How would those claw marks get on Brightheart's muzzle? only if the dog held her down while she was "knocked out", and suddenly grew sharp claws, and scratched her. Or maybe they're teeth marks that look like claw marks. Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 17:45, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! I made a post yesterday called Join LightClan and it said you deleted it. May I know the reason why do I don't make that mistake again? Thx. Question? How do I become a warrior? I have had 3 images approved but I'm still confused. Thanks in advance! 09:05, February 27, 2016 (UTC) what do u mean u have 3 images approved? Wildflight (talk) 09:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC)]] Your Profile I love ''your profile picture! I was just watching The Lion Guard this morning! You'd think Fuli would be smarter...Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC) News Hi, I know it's sorta late now, but can you add Ravenpaw's Farewell release on the News thing on the front page? You seem to be the one updating the news so I thought I'd ask. Spookycat27" ''16:20 Tue Mar 1" Project Books FA Hello, I was wondering if you could type up the FA for'' Mapleshade's Vengeance? Of course, I've also another suggestion. Since YS never really made it onto the front page, would it be okay to give it like a week up there or something? I know Feb. already has passed and all but it's a little misleading to say on YS's page "This article was previously featured on the main page" when it really wasn't. Actually, no one ever put the FA template on there...? Weird, probably should be. If you haven't the time, let me know and I could type it up. (not quite sure I'm allowed to anyway lol) Spookycat27" ''14:37 Wed Mar 2" Vote Hi Icy, I noticed that one of the chapters I had nominated, The Lost Warrior/Chapter 2, was archived but didn't get a vote put up. Could you make the vote? Thanks! 23:02 Fri Mar 4 DoTC things Hey Icy, By the way, what do we do with the little 2 chapter short stories in the back of the DoTC books? (i.e How Wind and Gorse met, Slate's backstory, River Ripple's backstory, and Sun Shadow) Do we create subpages of some sort for them? Just curious, since they never existed in any other arc so I couldn't find an example. Spookycat27" 01:59 Sun Mar 6" Hasn't gone through yet, but it will probably show up when the cache thing resets at 00:00 every day. So, if we were to do the bonus scene, would it be added to the chapter dropdown menu? Good idea for that by the way :) Spookycat27" 02:26 Sun Mar 6" Kay. So would I make like a main article: The First Battle/Bonus Scene then make The First Battle/Bonus Scene/Chapter 1 ? or just make it cliffnotes style and just put it all on a main. Spookycat27" 02:36 Sun Mar 6" April FA Hello, So I was wondering if you should put the "April FA" sections back up? I saw that you archived it, but don't we usually leave it up for longer, then vote on it? Only you, me and Maple commented on it anyways so.. Spookycat27 March 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry, I have just a bit of homework to finish, then I have to shut off my laptop for the night. Glad you got it to work though! Hopefully we can do it tomorrow. Spookycat27 March 7, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I know I told you 3 in chat but I have spelling bee practice oh joy :3 I hope I do well this year. Anyways, I get home from that at 3:45 so just to let you know. I'll be downloading all the blanks ahead of time also. Spookycat27 March 7, 2016 (UTC) Ay, sure. I'll have to hop off at about 8 ish, but I'm usually on the wiki until then. Right now my GIMP will only fill black...? I heard about some people online having the same troubles too, but can't fix it. So I ended up finishing, although I had to manually erase all the waste. Couldn't figure out the eyes, :P http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/graycat_zps6ktdzdsq.png Stuff So I'm just gonna lump a few topics in one messgae if that's okay. :P In PB, these articles, The Ultimate Guide/Cliffnotes and Night Whispers/Chapter 8 both had votes, but don't have silver on the article. Could you fix this? I decided to be dumb and stay up late making this --> http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/patches_zpsem1ioqux.png and this --> http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/brown_zpsoma8actr.png. I realize they probably look /awful/ but I'm sorta beyond caring at this point. #itried Er it turned out really not ticked-ish, but I like it anyway.http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/ticked%20tabby_zps1fi4beq2.png Okay, so I was in the middle of a fancy resturant when I /finally/ remembered what you were supposed to be teaching me today. I needed to learn how to do eyes. Ugh, I was trying to remember the whole lesson what it was but I couldn't remember. Perhaps that could be our next lesson? Oh and haha I don't know the shading placement for this blank so no shading... PCA Hi, Icy. I don't know how much time you have, but I was wondering if you could give me a few lessons on PCA in a bit? Last time you were a great help. Jaysnow (talk) 21:38, March 11, 2016 (UTC) kion omg, you like the lion gaurd too! Belllastar (talk) 17:54, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Makes sense Userboxes Thanks Icy! Also, do you know if the pictures for characters are supposed to be updated to their current ranks? For example, would Yellowfang have her medicine cat image or her StarClan picture? 04:49 Sun Mar 13 Okay, one last question: how are the shipping pictures made? I know that they are images posted on another wiki, but how are the files themselves made? Because there are lots of shipping pictures that aren't there. If it's hard to explain though then that's fine. 05:04 Sun Mar 13 How are the pictures combined? I tried make BumblestripexRosepetal (you can see my failed attempt here and first tried to use GIMP (although tbh I only got it yesterday so I'm pretty clueless with it lol), and the Bumblestripe picture would upload just fine, but when I would try to upload Rosepetal's image it would open a new file and not on the one tht Bumble was on, if that makes any sense. I tried copy-and-pasting Rosepetal's image from there onto Bumblestripe's file but only her outline would show, none of the colors were visible. She didn't have a transparent background layer either... Do you know how to fix that problem? 17:48 Sun Mar 13 Actually, nevermind that I got it to work! Thanks for the help! 18:02 Sun Mar 13 Inactivity Hey Icy, From tomorrow at around this time until about 2 weeks after that, I will be inactive, and although I probably will be able to check the wiki every few days, I might not be able to. Do you think you could sort of be a temporary lead for PW during that time? So like if something is a day or two late on a CBV, closing of a vote, etc. because I haven't seen to it, could you do the regular lead role for that? I think you would be allowed to, especially since you are an admin, so if you were willing to do that, I would REALLY appreciate it. btw, idk if you are aware, but I just wanted to point out that for the shippings on your userpage, you got the order of the coding switched so that it links to the cats' name's prefix but shows the full name, if that makes sense 22:04 Wed Mar 16 Okay, thanks so much! ^.^ 23:27 Wed Mar 16 Silver Grade ~ PB Hi! So I was looking through the Silver grade in PB and some of the articles that were "featured" or whatnot aren't gold. Well,most of them are allegiances anyway. Could you fix some of the ones below? *Midnight (Book)/Allegiances *Dark River/Allegiances *Dark River Main Article, Gallery, and and Cliffnotes *The Forgotten Warrior Main Article, Gallery, Allegiances and Cliffnotes Also, the silver grade list had some gold articles in it, and they never switched lists. Could you fix these too? *Twilight/Allegiances Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes *Sunset/Allegiances Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes *Eclipse/Allegiances Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes *Midnight (Book) Main Article, Gallery, and Cliffnotes Idk these were just the ones I saw, but there might be more. Oh yeah, also POS's stuff is still in the Silver Grade list too :3 Whenever you feel like it! I'm pretty busy tomorrow, but you might catch me then. Sunday might be a bit more convienent this week in particular, but (as you probably know) I'm on pretty much every weekday. And another thing, I just checked and Twilight, Sunset, and Eclipse and the stuff with them are still in the Silver^^ They're still in the Silver G3 list on the PB main page. Found some more stuff: *The Last Hope/Allegiances ~ Needs to be in Gold list *Idk if this counts, but the Yellowfang's Secret stuff too *Leafpool's Wish/Allegiances ~ needs to be placed in the Silver list *Corresponding pages for A Forest Divided ~ Needs to be in Gold list *Also, Forum:Silver Nomination - Long Shadows/Chapter 9 needs to be closed as it's a couple months old. Then it needs the grade too. ty, Art Theft Hi, I wasn't sure who I should turn to about this, but there's a user on DeviantArt who stole most of our blanks from the Warriors Wiki here: http://robinkittyartist.deviantart.com/gallery/ Charart I got the email just now about you editing the approval page under Flame's section (I was at school then I had some chores to take care of), and I was so scared and thinking, "Oh no, I have to figure out how to do another edit with only one layer!" I was so distressed, and then it said that you merely changed it to "CBA" and told me I was ready to be an apprentice! I am very honored of your decision, so thank you. For the most part I think all I'm still working on is tortoiseshells and other odd patterns, but Stealth said she'd get to that in the near-future. Also, for the record, I think Spookycat is very lucky to get you as a mentor. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:15, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Dappled Kitty So I finished, and I think it turned out alright. http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/Dapple_zpsypo2khc6.png Oh and about earlier, I haven't been on the wiki 6 months yet...but I might try anyway when I reach 5 1/2. Oh, there's also a redirect in the wiki's main navigation. It's for Enter the Clans, and if you find it in the main menu, it just redirects and stuff. Could you fix it? http://i1155.photobucket.com/albums/p552/Spookycat27/dapple2_zpsjjxdnmw1.png :P Signature Hi, I'd really like to have a signature but I'm not sure how to create one. Leave a message on my talk page, please? ^^ Jaysnow (talk) 01:55, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how to create one so helping me out would be nice. Could you create one for me or you can tell me how to do it also. Jaysnow (talk) 02:48, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm back! I'm back Hey Icy, I'm back to the wiki! Thanks so much for taking care of PW during my absence, especially since I learned that talk pages can't be edited on mobile. Anyways, I'll take over now, but if you want I can make you a senior warrior or somethingI think so that you can still be a lead. ^.^ Only if you want though. But yeah, thanks for taking care of PW while I was gone! 05:34 Wed Mar 30